


Draco's Christmas Carol

by Smokenhothyde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Gen, Ghosts, Ghosts of Christmas, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Next Generation, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Short One Shot, soul searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokenhothyde/pseuds/Smokenhothyde
Summary: Draco Malfoy is visited by three Ghosts, Christmas Past, Present and Future.Inspired by Charles Dickens "A Christmas Carol"





	Draco's Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for a group prompt. Hope you all like it. It is my first posted story.

Draco Malfoy, Christmas 2021.

 

"I can't sleep." I say to my empty bedroom. A swooshing noise from the wind outside answers me. I sit up, step into my slippers and go to the slightly open window. Glancing down I see nothing. My barren mansion. Sighing, I close the window. I shake my head slowly and turn back to my big empty bed, only it's no longer empty. 

There is a man sitting on the edge of my bed. "How did you get in here?" I look around for my wand, it's on the table right next to the man. He looks toward my wand. "I am the ghost of Christmas past, and you won't be needing that where we are going kid." My neck and face start to redden, "Kid? Excuse me? I am not a child." He smiles and looks down at himself. "Comparably speaking, you are a baby. Now lets go." He stands up and places his hand on my shoulder, I try to shrug it off, but before I know it we are no longer in my bedroom. 

I spin around slowly. "This is still my house. Why did you bring me downstairs?" He looks around as well. "Do you think this is YOUR house? Does it look how it is now? Kid, I brought you to the past. To relive a very specific Christmas. Look around, this is your house, when you father was here." I take another look, and he's right. All of my fathers stuff is littered around the living room. "Alright, so where am I? Where are my parents?" As soon as the sentence leaves my mouth, my younger self walks in with a huge smirk. 'Oh yeah, that's me.' I thought. Dobby, our old house-elf walking behind, holding measuring tape and trying to measure various parts of my body. I quickly hid behind the tree so I wouldn't be seen. I knew all the consequences of time travel. The ghost laughed. "Why are you laughing? I was almost seen!" I said in an urgent, but hushed, whisper. 

"He can't see you. We did not actually travel to the past, it is more like peering into a pensieve. We can not alter anything. Things will happen exactly as they did. Now get back out here so you can see properly." I slowly walk out, but younger me didn't seem to notice. I started to relax. "So, why exactly are we here?" He didn't look at me, but instead watched younger me, so I watched younger me too. 

The fire sparked and a voice yelled "Narcissa! Dobby, go fetch your mistress!!" My dad's head was in the fire. Younger me knelt down and smiled. "Hi dad! Mom said we can open presents early! Are you coming home soon?" Lucius rolled his eyes. "Draco, I am very busy." He sighed. "One day, you'll understand. Now leave, go play with Dobby or something." Looking at my younger self was terribly painful, I saw the hurt in his eyes, the sag of his shoulders, the drop of his head. I remembered this moment clearly.

It was the year I stopped expecting anything from my father, in terms of love and affection. "Yes dad." The younger me said as he stalked off. Gosh, this was so painful. I reach up and wipe my eyes. I look down at my hand, 'Weakness." I thought, as I tried to gain my composure. Now the ghost was looking at me. "It's not a weakness Draco. You wanted love from him, even if it was only on Christmas." I looked away. "Are we done here? Can I go back now?" He looked sad, like he pitied me. That just made me angry. Malfoy's do not need pity. "I don't need your pity. I would just rather not be stuck here." He looked away. "Alright then." He again placed his hand on my shoulder, I was back in my room, and he was gone. 'Maybe it was all just a dream. That's it. Go back to sleep Draco..." I laid down, and fell asleep. 

What felt like hours later I awoke with a start, I felt a cold touch on my shoulder and jumped. A young woman was there, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Jeez, I must still be dreaming. Why are you here?" She smiled. "I am the ghost of Christmas present. I'm here to show you your friends and family." I sat up, and again, put my slippers on. But this time I also put my robe on. "Okay, where to? I don't have many family, and hardly any friends so...this will be quick." 

She smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked around. I remembered this place well. It was the Slytherin common room. Scorpius was sitting near by with Albus Potter, I sneered. I will never understand his connection to Potter. "Hey Scorpius, why did you stay here? Why aren't you at home? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I have the company...but, don't you want to see your dad?" Albus asked him, while eating a chocolate frog. Scorpius reached for a frog, "Yeah, I do...but he works a lot, and I just end up getting in the way. Plus there is never anyone to hang out with. I'd rather be here with you." Albus smiled, and blushed slightly. "My dad tried to get me to come home. But I'd rather be here with you too..." I felt her hand on my shoulder again, and the scene before us faded and then we were at the Ministry. 

I heard music. We followed the sound. They were having their inter-department Holiday party. 'Funny', I thought, 'I always got invited before. I don't remember being invited this year'. Granger was dancing with Weasley, and as we were approaching I heard her ask "Hey, did Malfoy say he was going to come? I have his present with the others." Weasley snorted. "I didn't bother inviting him." He tried to keep dancing but Granger stopped. "Why didn't you invite him??" He gave her that dumbfounded look of his, and sighed. "Hermione, he never comes. He always says he might, or maybe, or he might make the next one, but never does. Personally, I don't mind. It sucks enough seeing him everyday as it is. I'm trying to relax and have fun here, I don't need him sulking in the corner."

She marched away from him and he ran after her. "So Granger had wanted to invite me, hmmm...Hey, I don't ALWAYS turn down party invites. And I don't sulk!" The ghost smiled softly, "When was the last party you went to? Did you not grumble the entire time? Does hearing these things make you feel anything? Anything at all?" I walked away, "Yeah, it makes me want to go back to bed." As soon as I opened the door the scene changed and I was back in my room. I kicked off my slippers, shrugged off my robe and got back into my bed. I was seething. 'How dare she? How dare they?? I don't need their pity invite. I'm there to work and make money, NOT to be liked." 

I fall back into an uneasy sleep. Yet again I was awoken by an unwelcome guest. But unlike the others, this one was cold all over. I shivered, thinking of Dementors. "W-why are you h-here?" He just stared at me. "H-hello? A-are you here t-to take me somew-where?" He nodded and reached out a scabby, cold, hand and touched me. I shut my eyes tightly. When I open them it doesn't seem like we moved at all. We were now standing, but we were standing by my window, and it was light outside. 'Christmas morning?' I thought. 

Scorpius walks into my room, but he is older than he is now. My age maybe? He is followed by a woman, in a long flowing robe. "But Scorpius honey, Canopus loves you. He only wants to spend time with you on Christmas. You don't have to go in to the office today, no one will even be there!" Scorpius rolled his eyes at her. "One day he will understand. Have him play with the house-elf or something..." He grabbed his briefcase, kissed her cheek and left the room. She sat on the bed and put her head into her hands and cried. It was painful to listen to. 

How many times had he said the same thing to Astoria? Or had he heard his father say to his mother? Or even to Draco himself? When he was younger all he wanted was to spend time with his father. Hadn't Scorpius told Albus he wanted to be home for Christmas, but didn't go because he'd be a bother? Oh no...I taught him this. "No Scorpius! Come back! Be with your wife and child for Christmas! Don't be like me! Don't be like him!!" Draco took off, running down the stairs, taking them two at a time, trying to beat Scorpius to the door. He got in front of him and held his arms out. "Please please PLEASE don't be like me! You're so much better! So full of life! Go back and be with your wife!" Scorpius seemed to pause, as though he could hear him, or at least sense him. He shook his head, walked straight through Draco and out the door. 

Draco looked up at the cold, Dementor Ghost, who he now assumed was the ghost of Christmas future. "Stop this! Make him come back!" The ghost shook his head. Draco flew back up the stairs, grabbed the ghost by his robe and shook him. "Bring my son BACK!" Cold, scabby hands reached out and grabbed his upper arms, its hood falling back onto his back. Draco's heart skipped, he squeezed his eyes shut tight. Next second he was dropped roughly onto his bed, he sat up quickly, his heart racing. He looked over to his bedside table where his wand lay. A note was next it:

Only you can fix what he caused. Merry Christmas. - GoCF

He understood the "GoCF" to mean "Ghost of Christmas Future". He looked out the window, and it was light outside. Glancing at his clock he realized it was eight o'clock, Christmas morning. He jumped out of bed and quickly showered and got dressed. He sat at his desk and wrote out invitations for a Christmas party tonight, at Malfoy Manor. He floo'd Professor McGonagall and asked for her to send Scorpius and Albus to his house around two o'clock. He then sent his eagle owl with the invitations to the Potter's, Weasley's, a few others from the ministry, and all his living - and good - family members. 

Scorpius was not going to turn out like Lucius, and if that means changing himself, that's just what he will do. He silently thanked the three ghosts who had visited him, and vowed they will never need to return. Today looked good.


End file.
